It is known to provide ratchet tools with various types of interchangeable workpiece-engaging portions. For example, standard ratchet wrenches are well known with drive lugs which can accommodate any of a number of socket tools or the like for driving various types of fasteners. Similarly, it is known to provide ratchet tools with shaft-like bits, such as screwdriver bits, wherein the screwdriver bit can be removed and/or interchanged. However, in such devices the workpiece-engaging member of the tool typically either cannot be latched in place on the ratchet mechanism or is semi-permanently retained in place, such as by a set screw, which requires considerable manipulation for disengagement.
Similarly, it is known to provide ratchet tools with adjustable and/or removable handle portions but, again, such portions either are not latchable in place or they require considerable effort to disengage and/or remove. Also, it is known to provide ratcheting tools with spinning-type handles, which are capable of free-spinning movement relative to the ratchet mechanism. Heretofore such spinning-type handles have not been removable from the ratchet mechanism.